1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a locking jalousie frame, and particularly to a cover assembly for pivotally mounting slats of a jalousie in such a manner as to permit removal of the slats only from the interior of a building, and the like, in which the jalousie is installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A difficulty encountered with jalousies as conventionally constructed is that the individual slats are installed from the top of a slat-holding clip. The top side of the slat-holding clip is always open, with the result that when the jalousie window is not closed tightly, the slats can be removed piece by piece merely by lifting the slats out of their associated holding clips.
I am aware of the following patents that may be pertinent to the invention:
2,718,038; J. A. Moore; Sept. 20, 1955:
3,130,458; F. Zacharias, Apr. 28, 1964:
3,161,268; L. V. Bent, Dec. 15, 1964:
3,183,561; P. J. Spicer, May 18, 1965.